dk64fandomcom-20200213-history
Skips
This is a guide of how to skip certain items and abilities. It can be helpful in bingos or fun categories. Training Barrels Skipping these is generally not recommended because they are required in order to get moves from Cranky. He will keep asking you to finish the training barrels and not give you anything, even if you see him in other levels. Water Barrel Only do this if you are certain you don't need to dive in a body of water that doesn't move up and down. Use the Dive Trigger or do a trick like the Ledge Clip to get below the surface from out of bounds. Orange Barrel Oranges are not needed in normal gameplay, but only skip this if you are certain you don't need to do Orange Clips. Barrel Barrel If there is any item you need to pick up using B, don't skip this. Vine Barrel You can skip certain vines by doing moonkicks or kick jumps. However, if there are vines you absolutely need to use, beat this barrel. Training Area Switch You can use Swim Through Vertical Walls or a Ledge Clip to enter the loading zone from out of bounds, skipping having to go to Cranky in this area and pound the switch. Fairy Camera and Shockwave Move These are in no way needed to beat the game, but they're both beneficial during speedruns. With the fairy camera, it's easier to get perfect angles for tricks like Aztec Early and Factory Clip, and you can fill up collectibles and health by getting a fairy. The shockwave move enables you to get rainbow coins by using it on dirt patches. These give you 5 coins per kong, including the ones you haven't freed yet. Fairy Early also allows you to get these abilities without Tiny and Mini Monkey. K. Lumsy *First visit opens Jungle Japes. *Key 1 opens Angry Aztec. *Key 2 opens Frantic Factory and Gloomy Galleon. *Key 4 opens Fungi Forest. *Key 5 opens Crystal Caves and Creepy Castle. *Keys 6 and 7 open Hideout Helm. *Keys 3 and 8 spawn K. Rool's ship. You can skip most of these by entering levels early. The requirement for keys 3 & 8 can be skipped on Wii U Virtual Console. However, there is no way to beat K Rool on N64 without keys 3 & 8. Colored Bananas If you use Ledge Clips to enter boss fights, you won't need to get colored bananas at all (unless you need banana medals). Golden Bananas By skipping B. Locker in all lobbies, you can skip getting the required amount of GB's. K. Rool Fight Some of the moves used in the K. Rool fight actually work even if you don't get them. These are the moves you actually need to have. *DK phase: None *Diddy phase: Peanut Popguns *Lanky phase: picking up items, Trombone Tremor *Tiny phase: None *Chunky phase: Simian Slam, Hunky Chunky, Primate Punch In Diddy's phase, in order to skip Rocketbarrel Boost, you need to enter the barrel during a certain period of time after it spawns. During this period of time, the game doesn't check whether you have the move. If you miss this period of time (exit Rocketbarrel mid-fight), you will have to have Rocketbarrel in order to enter the barrel. In Tiny's phase, you don't need to have the Feather Bow because it is automatically equipped once you enter the shoe. However, shooting feathers often doesn't work and you need to press B several times. In C-up mode, you can shoot normally or throw oranges at K. Rool's toes. Purchasing Mini Monkey is also optional in the same way Rocketbarrel Boost is. Chunky doesn't need Super Simian Slam even though his switch is blue, neither does he need Gorilla Gone to use his pads.